The present invention relates to electronic devices, such as computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to monitoring of an electronic device with a system management controller.
Typical prior art electronic devices such as computer systems have multiple system components that are designed to operate within predetermined operating parameters. Some system components are self-monitoring. When a system component operates outside of predetermined operating parameters, corrective action is taken by the component. For example, when a processor exceeds a predetermined operating temperature thermal reduction steps are taken, such as a reduction in the operating frequency of the processor until the temperature is within an acceptable range. However, these monitoring schemes do not provide a system-wide solution to system monitoring.
Often in a large network of computer systems, specific people are designated to resolve problems that arise with respect to computer systems on the network. In general, the user of a specific computer system is not the person designated and/or equipped to solve problems related to his/her computer system. In such a situation the person(s) designated to resolve problems of computer systems must be informed of the problem before the problem can be resolved. The user of the computer system must then wait for the problem to be resolved.
Such prior art network system management schemes therefore require a user of a particular computer system to determine that a problem exists with respect to the computer system, notify an individual or group designated to resolve the particular problems, and then wait for the problem to be resolved. This reduces a computer user""s productivity because the person must discover the problem and then request and wait for assistance. This is particularly inefficient when the problem could have been resolved without the person being without the services of the computer system, for example, when a component fails during non-working hours. Further, the prior art computer system management schemes described provide no protection against theft or notification of missing components.
What is needed is an improved system management scheme that monitors multiple system components and automatically generates messages indicating problems associated with the computer system.
A method and apparatus for monitoring an electronic system with a system management controller is described. A management circuit coupled to an interface and to multiple system components. The management circuit monitors the multiple system components and automatically sends a message to a remote device in response to one or more of the multiple system components operating outside of a predetermined operating range for the specific component. The management circuit obtains a network identifier for the electronic system to communicate with remote devices. The management circuit further maintains a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) stack to maintain communications with the remote device.